


And the Oscar Goes To...

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Poe, Documentarian Rey, F/M, Fluff, oscars au, very short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Rey Smith attends the 91st Annual Academy Awards





	And the Oscar Goes To...

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet fluff to apologize for The Hunger Games AU!

“And the Oscar for Best Short Documentary goes to…Rey Smith,  _ A Sun Rises in Jakku _ !” Han Solo grins and holds the envelope above his head in victory.

“I told them to change th-” Rey blinks and turns to stare at Kaydel in shock. “Wait, what?”

“You heard him!” Kaydel shoves her arm playfully. “They’re waiting for you, dude! Go!” 

Still dazed, Rey stumbles out of her seat, almost tripping on her custom-made dress, designed by Rose Tico (who wasn’t nominated for an Award this year - but give it time). Her heels tangle in the hem as well, and she grumbles to herself while hiking the swaths of green tulle up and out of the way. 

She passes people applauding politely, with some cheers in the crowd from those who actually recognize the name of her project. Rey doubts more than five people in the audience had heard her name before the announcement of this year's nominees, but she doesn’t care about the other hundreds of people: there’s only one person here who she cares about, who she can’t wait to celebrate this with later.

If she can steal him away in time.

Rey sweeps up the stairs, having finally arrived at them, and prays that took less than the six hours it felt like. She accepts the affectionate head pat from Han Solo, who winks cheekily and then she’s in front of the mic.

“Um.” Rey blinks and grips the card tightly in her hand, her mind suddenly blank. “I’m not...much for words. I guess that’s why I’m behind the camera, usually. I just…” She trails off and looks past the blinding stage lights into the audience. “I want to thank my husband. He...He’s been such a support since I started making  _ Jakku,  _ and...and I love you. So much.”

There isn’t much more to say - there’s no one else in her life, the evidence of that barren past very much present in her documentary. Before she can choke or faint or sprint off the stage, heels be damned, she hears a very loud shout from somewhere near the second row.

“ _ That’s my wife _ !” 

Rey laughs, abruptly and disbelievingly, into the microphone when she sees him:

Poe Dameron, nominee for Best Actor, standing in the aisle, his hands cupped around his mouth as he shouts again. “That’s my  _ wife _ !” He beams at her and whistles, his fingers in his mouth, as the audience stares in absolute shock.

“Um. Yes. So. Thank you?” Rey squeaks, and then the audience erupts. 

It’ll no doubt fuel the gossip rags for weeks - the elusive bachelor of Hollywood, everyone’s darling, Sexiest Man Alive, 2018, not only spoken for, but secretly married, to a tiny nobody from nowhere.

Rey’s grin isn’t fake as she stands in front of the cameras backstage, and she rejects every offer for her to comment on Poe Dameron’s outburst, except for one, mysterious smile over her shoulder when someone calls out -  _ What’s it like being married to the biggest heartthrob in America _ ?

“I think you mean the world,” she corrects cheekily, winking broadly enough to make even her flirtatious husband proud.

***

Towards the end of the program, the winner for Best Actor is announced by none other than Dame Leia Organa, a five-time winner and Hollywood legend.

“And the Oscar for Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role goes to...Poe Dameron!”

The audience is much louder now, multiple people on their feet as the winner almost jogs down to the stage. It’s an upset, after all: everyone expected Benjamin Solo, the lead actor in “Knight of Ren” to win, due to the grittier nature of his film. But, clearly the Academy favored light-hearted fare this year, and there was no film more uplifting than the story of a pilot who returns home to his family after spending years trapped in a pocket dimension in space.

There’s still clapping as he accepts his statue and grins, striding up to the microphone, and everyone quiets down just a touch when he clears his throat.

“I guess what I really want to say is - My wife won an Oscar!” Poe whoops and lifts his statue high. “And this one’s for her too, and my father, and my mother, descansa en paz.” He blows a kiss into the audience before running off stage, and after he spends fifteen seconds bouncing on his feet in front of the press, he suddenly dismisses himself with a quick apology.

“Sorry, guys, I gotta go find my wife!” He sprints off without another word, leaving stunned and amused journalists in his wake.

***

The front cover  of  _ People  _ magazine the next day is a photo of Poe Dameron and Rey Smith holding hands, Oscar statuettes tucked under Poe’s arm while they gaze adoringly at each other, a bag of In-N-Out in Rey’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ps Finn won the Best Supporting Actor Oscar for "Trooper"


End file.
